Now you see them, now you don't
by ViperQuinn
Summary: What if Mal had was hiding something only the other vks knew about when she when't to Auradon, will the aks find out or will it be too late. AU where mal has wings and horns. based off the Maleficent movie, this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND NO FLAMES THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION**

Once upon a time… more like 20 years ago Belle married her beast in front of 6000 of their closest personal friends… big cake

Yeah so instead of a honey moon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the united states of Auradon.

He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks… basically all the interesting people…and booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, your about to meet us. But first this happened

Prince Ben soon to be king was staring out to the isle of the lost while his tailor took the measurements for his suit for his coronation, wondering how he was going to tell his parents about his first proclamation when just then his parents walked in _'Better now then never I suppose'_ he thought to himself.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned next month? you're just a baby." King beast said as he walked in. "He is turning 16, dear." queen belle said picking up some stuff that has been left on the ground. "Hey, pops." Ben greeted "16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." King beast said, ignoring Ben.

"Um, you decided to marry me at 28." Belle said, not impressed with her husband. "It was either you or a tea pot. (Ben laughs) Kidding." King Beast replied when he saw his wife's unamused glare. "Um, Mum, dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. (Beast and belle shocked) Every time I look out to the isle, I feel like they have been abandoned." Ben reasoned.

King beast turned a dark shade of red while he said, "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast shouted "We start out with just a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." Ben said, "Have you?" he asked while stepping forward.

"I gave you a second chance, who are their parents?" Belle asked while she placed a calming hand on beast's arm "Cruella De Vi… Jafar… Evil Queen… (Ben took a deep calming breath) and Maleficent" (Everyone looks at him like he was insane)

Beast got even more angry if possible at that name "Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" yelled beast "Dad, just hear me out!" Ben pleaded with his farther. "I won't hear of it. There are guilty of unspeakable crimes." Beast said like the VKs did the crimes. "Dad, there children are innocent. don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" Ben asked his farther.

King beast paused for a moment "I suppose the children are innocent." Beast admitted. Belle walked up to Ben and said " Well, well done." And turned back to king beast " Shall we" as they walked out, Ben turned towards the window and looked out towards the isle of the lost.

* * *

 **What did you think? Good, bad please leave a review and just know all bad comment will be laughed at and possibly made into a joke**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

On the isle of the lost four teenagers were strutting around and plain out causing chaos, there were two boys and two girls.

The first boy, Carlos had white hair with black roots, clad in black, red and white leather, the other boy, Jay was more muscular and tanned, he had long dark hair and clad in red, blue and yellow leather, Then there was Evie girl who had long blue hair, clad in blue and black leather, And finally the leader of their gang Mal, she was smaller than Evie and Jay but a little taller than Carlos, she had short dark purple hair, clad in different shades of purple, green and some black leather but unlike the others she had large purple, green and black wings on her back and long black straight horns that were slightly purple if seen at the right angle.

Mal was spray painting her signature long live evil tag on a wall when she started singing

 _'_ _Mal: They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad'_

She sang as she rammed her shoulder into someone who was passing by her before flying off to the rest of her gang.

Jay had just got away with steeling some more items from people when he started singing

 _Jay: A dirty no good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home'_

He sang as he left to join the rest of the gang

Evie strutted her way to a table and sang

 _'_ _Evie: So, I got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love'_

She sang as she got off the table to join the others

As Carlos sang

 _'_ _Carlos: They think I'm callous_

 _A lowlife hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood '_

He sang as he left to join the others

While Jay and Carlos ran across roofs of nearby houses while Mal and Evie walked down a street while singing

 _'_ _Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked world_

Then all of them sang

 _All: I'm rotten to the core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like a kid next_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like a kid_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the core'_

 _'_ _Mal: Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just unique'_

She sang as she sprays a purple M on a makeshift curtain then pulled it open to reveal someone in a tub

'Jay: _What, me a traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

He sang as he swiped more stuff

 _'_ _Evie: So, I'm a misfit'_

 _So, I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart_

 _I made you hurt '_

She sang as she stole materials

 _'_ _Carlos: Past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet'_

 _'_ _Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world_

 _Wicked world'_

 _'_ _All: I'm rotten to the core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like a kid_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the core'_

Mal sees a baby with a lollipop and so she flies and grabs the candy from the baby and lands by her gang when she notices people running and screaming in terror

 **Mal's pov**

I had just stolen some candy from a baby when I noticed everyone fleeing in terror

' _Great, here we go again.'_ I thought to myself as I lowered my head when I heard

"Steeling candy, Mal? So disappointed." My mum in mock sadness

"It was from a baby." I said as I gave a wicked grin

"That's my nasty little girl." She exclaimed as she as she gave and incredibly evil smile (if you could even call it that) _'Of course you would do that.'_ I thought as she spat and ordered her goblin to give it back to the child.

After the villains were sent to the isle they discovered the only way to survive was steel. Basically, everyone thinks everyone is evil while basically no one is here, although the same can't be said for those so-called heroes.

"Mum…" I whined

"It's the deeds Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." Signalling me to follow her as she walked "see when I was your age I thought your farther truly loved me, I felt like nothing else existed when he gave me that so called-"

"'True love kiss' yeah I know, He said he loved you few years later cut your wings off and well…" I trailed off knowing she'd get angry about the other 'thing'

"Yes, so remember never fall in love it doesn't exist and people will only hurt you and most likely." She stopped and suggested to my wings.

"I understand mother, when I get out of here I will get revenge on his family since I can't get revenge on him, himself." I said to my mother.

See a few years after the whole king Stephan dilemma king she still was pregnant with me cause she is half dragon, so anyway Beast and belle got married and all, but someone (Queen Lea) revived him and course he made up some idiotic story to get to get us booted off to the isle, Worst is Aroura was on board with it all because she wanted to have a spotless reputation, At least he died last year, believe me they made sure everyone, even people on the isle know he died of age.

Mal swore to the gods that if she ever got her hands-on Stephan she would make him pay, because of him, everyone thinks that she will turn out to be a psychopath like him, even Mal's own mother watches her with worry and distrust from time to time.

"Ah that reminds me." She says loudly as we go back to the others "I buried the lead, You four will be going to a different school." ' _What, but how many other schools could there be on the isle'_ "In Auradon." _'WHAT!'_

* * *

 **YAY, FINALLY DID CHAPTER TWO, THANK YOU TOO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIED AND SAID THOSE LOVLY THINGS AND GAVE HELPFUL IDEAS AND THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIWE, BYE =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **I OWN NOWTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

 **Mal's Pov**

' _What, no, just no, this can't be happening.'_ I thought as she announces as that we must go to Auradon, I turned around to see Evie, Jay and Carlos being forced to come back.

"What? I'm all for going to Auradon and getting revenge but I'm not going to some boarding school filed the people who wrongly imprisoned us while at the same time filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." I ague even though I know there's no point, but I am not going down without a fight.

"And perfect princes." then she looks towards me and says "Ugh" "Yeah, I don't do uniforms, unless its leather you feel me?" He says as he holds up his hand to Carlos, but Carlos ignores him and says, "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon." _'Course they allow dogs in Auradon while they don't allow us.'_ "Mum said their rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave." Then Jay being Jay crept behind Carlos and shouted "WOOF."

"You're thinking small pumpkin, this is about world domination and revenge, KNUCKLEHEAD'S." she shouted at the end to get her henchmen to follow her as she began walking away "Mal..." She said in a singsong voice for me to follow her.

"You will go, you will find the fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand." Then she turned to us "Easy peasy." "What's in it for us?" I asked "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." "Um, I…I think she meant us." _"Um… no I did not mean us.'_ I thought to myself

* * *

 **Evies Pov**

"Um, I…I think she meant us." I looked at Mal _'I don't think so'_ I thought but I bit my tongue, no in the right mind wants to anger her or her mother, I sure know that.

"It's all about you and me baby. Don't you enjoy watching other people suffer? She asked Mal "Well, yeah. I mean who doesn't…" _'Typical Mal'_ I thought to myself

"Well get me that wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will."

"Our will, our will." She then snaps which makes Mal turn back to her "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, Missy

"What… mum…" Maleficent then pretends squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared each other in the eye, which makes their eyes turn into green dragon eyes, it was like a staring contest, then Maleficent won. "Fine. Whatever." Mal said annoyed that she lost again to her mother.

' _Can't they ever settle something like humans do, really, must they insist on doing it the dragon way.'_

"I win." Maleficent exclaimed childishly

"Evie my little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." My mother said

"And lots and lots of mirrors." I said then laughed at the thought of it but, sadly I did it out loud "No laughing. Wrinkles." Said sternly.

* * *

 **Carlos Pov**

"Oh, well there not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much."

' _What, she would miss me.'_ I thought hopeful it was true

"Really, mum?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" In her crazy way, if they thought she was bad before.

"Yeah, maybe a new school won't be the worst thing." I said

"Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." She said

"Oh, no! I'm not going!" I said terrified of what could happen, I could hear Maleficent grunt in the background, but I didn't care.

 **Jay's Pov**

"Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Then he turned to me "What did you score?" he asked as he looked though the items he would place them down probably thinking how much he can get for it "Oh. Ooh. A lamp." He exclaimed I rolled my eyes

"Dad. I already tried." I said

"Ah!' He said as he through it back at me.

"Well, Evie isn't going anywhere until we get rid of that unibrow," hmm?"I turned and looked at Evie 'What _unibrow.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Mal's Pov**

"What is wrong with you people?" _'A lot of things.'_ I thought to myself "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed from our revenge… revenge on Snow white and her horrible little men. Mother vented

"Ow!" E.Q complained as my mother brought up horrible memories of being betrayed by her horrible step daughter.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie." My mother exclaimed

"I will… "He said angrily, remembering being treated lower than a rat "Pop!" Said trying to calm him down.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

"Oh, but they didn't get the… They didn't get the baby!" _Wow 'she is crazier than both of my parents and my mother is maleficent and my farther is ex-King Stephan.'_ I thought as I watched the crazy women laugh to her self

"And I, Maleficent… The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on King Stephan's family, they will rue the day he cut off my wings, twice mind you, just for power, they will regret leaving us on this rock for years, they will regret everything king Henry did to the Moors, And beast will regret sending us all to this rock!" She yelled then took a calm breath before yelling "Villains." And E.Q replied with "yes." And Jafar replied with "Yes?" and Cruella just stayed quiet.

"Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror."

E.Q just replies with "Yeah." Before handing Evie a mirror

"This your magic mirror?" Evie asked, and I could tell this is the happiest she has ever been.

"It's not what it used to be, but neither are we." She and my mother snickered at that _'No kidding there.'_ I thought to myself "But it will help you find things."

"Like a prince." _'Typical Evie.'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes to myself. "Like my waistline." _'Really?'_ "Like the wand, Hello." _Really how can they be that dumb?'_

"My book, where is my book, I need my." I rolled my eyes has she and to the safe (Fridge) and couldn't open it and burning herself in the process _'Really mother, Iron burns fairy's, am I the only one with a brain.'_ "Queen, help me." "Viola." E.Q said as she opened the 'safe'

"Come darling, Come." I rushed to her "See it doesn't work here but it does in Auradon, remember when we were young and had never met them yet, when our lives were happy and full." Like it was yesterday." Remembering her life before the isle or Snow white as were my mother, Jafar and surprisingly Cruella "now you will be making your own memories.' She was just about to hand it to when she said, "By doing exactly what I say." Then shoving to me.

As everyone left my mother lead me to the window, I could faintly hear Jay telling Jafar where his bag was and Jafar steeling some stuff "The future of the free world rest on your shoulders, don't mess it up and in the book, there is a spell to help you hide your wings and horns." She said as I started to head down to the limo that was down by the doorway

As I got in the limo I could heard Jafar, E.Q and Cruella telling their kids to bring them stuff.

"M what are you going to do about your wings?" Evie asked me as Jay and Carlos began to raid a bunch of sweets in jars

"My mother showed me a spell to help hide them so when we get across the barrier I will do the spell and hopefully it will work." I said

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled then we all screamed, after a few seconds we looked up and saw that instead of plummeting to our deaths we were driving across a golden bridge

"It must be magic." Evie said

"Well I guess I should try now." I said

"Are you sure M?" she asked

"Positive it will allow me to be able make them appear and disappear at will." I explained to them.

"As long as you're ok with-it Mal." Jay said

I opened the book and chanted the spell then I heard, them all gasp, I slowly placed one of my hands on my head and my other hand on my back.

"It worked." I said

"How do you feel M?" Evie asked me

"I feel fine." And just as I said that I felt a bad in my head and back

"Mal are you ok?" Carlos asked

"I think this is a side effect of the spell, I'll just have to deal with it."

* * *

 **Ben's Pov**

I was extremely nervous, I can't even remember their names, _'I wish I had studied their names a_ little _more_

As the limo stopped two boys tumbled out fighting over some stuff, then two girls came out appearing to be amused by them by the boy's squabbling, although the girl, probably Maleficent daughter seemed to be in pain, I wonder if it has something to do with her mother.

"The girls noticed us and quickly composed themselves and I heard maleficent daughter say, "Guys we have an audience!"

Then Fairy Godmother came and said, "Leave it like you found it, and by that, I mean just leave it." She said "Hello and welcome to Auradon prep, I'm Fairy Godmother, head mistress here at Auradon prep." Then maleficent daughter seemed to perk up at fairy godmothers name, strange but she is probably just curios "The fairy godmother, I just always wondered how Cinderella felt when you just papered in front of her with that sparkling wand and warm smile… and that sparkling wand." She still seems to be in pain although it could just be my imagination "That was a long time ago and as I always say don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." ' _When has she ever said that'_

I took my chance to talk then " Hi my name is Ben." Apparently, I forgot Audrey was for a while "Prince Ben soon to be king" I saw that Maleficent's daughter eyes seemed to darken for a moment "You had me at prince, my mums a queen so that makes me a princess." Evil queens daughter flirted "Evil queen isn't considered royalty anymore and neither are you." Audrey said rudely _'Great hear not even half an hour and they probably hate you'_ "And this is Audrey." Princess Audrey, his girlfriend, right Benny-boo." The VKs snicker "Hey your mums maleficent right I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my mother and all, oh my mums Aroura, Sleeping." "Beauty, yeah I heard the name, I totally do not blame you for all the horrid thing your family has done to my mother." Water under the bridge?" "Tots." Then they laughed and then sighed, I can tell that it is not water under bridge and is quite far from over.

I kind of spaced off again staring into who I now know as Mal's eyes before I knew it I was walking away back to my dorm to work something out.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS, HOW WAS IT, GOOD, BAD, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIWE BYE =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

Ben and Audrey had just left and now we're left with Doug son of Dopey _'E, really his farther is that dim-witted dwarf Dopey.'_ I thought to myself as she flirted with the half dwarf kid.

As I lead the others up the stairs, the dwarf kid said to us "Um your dorms are that way." He said while pointing down the hallway _'Really, you couldn't have told us that before we got this far up the stairs."_ I thought angrily as we walked down the hall to find our dorms, I could hear Carlos say Sneezy as he past him _'Really who doesn't know their own uncle.'_ I thought as I arrived Evie and I room with Evie, as we opened the door I swear I nearly puked _'Holy pink, that's a lot of pink and what's with all the sunlight.'_ I think to myself as Evie says "Wow. This place is so amaz…" she didn't get to finish her sentence before I said "Goss." "I know, right? Amazingly gross." But I could tell she likes it.

"Oh, I'm going to need some serious sunscreen, E." I said as I pointed to one of the windows, knowing what I meant she went and closed the curtains as did I then I put up a sound proof spell, so no one can hear us.

"M, how are you feeling?" Evie asked "Angry, sore, tried, do I need to continue." I said as I removed the spell from my wings and horns "No I got it, angry at little Miss Priss for acting like your family is in the wrong, I know but it will all be worth it later, K." Evie said "Thanks E, your right." As I sat down on my bed...

"K, E we better go see the boys know." I said as I hid my wings again _Wow this really is quite painful'_ I thought to myself as we left to see the boys to discuss the plan.

I look around the boys room _'Wow, why can't I have a room like this.'_ I thought to myself, Carlos was playing some video game while Evie was looking at herself in her mirror and Jay was laying out some stuff on his bed "Jay what are you doing?" I asked him "It's called steeling; it's like buying anything I want but for free." Jay answered, I rolled my eyes before replying with "I know that, I mean why do that when you can just leave it here and come pick it up after we have our revenge." I said to him in a fake cheery voice "You sound just like your mum." Evie said, "Thank you." I said while placing my hand over heart "you do it your way and I'll do it my way." Jay said behind me _'Fine I will'_ I thought to myself Jay, come cheek this out." Carlos said, Jay walked up to Carlos and took some controller thing and started playing that ridicules game.

"Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" I asked them "Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah." Jay said thinking he's funny "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" I asked them at the end "Yeah." They all said "Evie, mirror me." I said to Evie "Mirror, mirror on the… in my hand, where is fairy godmothers' wand… stand." The mirror suddenly showed the wand There it is!" I exclaimed "Zoom out. "Carlos said too Evie.

"Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer." "Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three." Carlos said but I just ignored him "Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" I asked, Carlos typed something into a computer that Jay stole earlier "2.3 Miles from here." He said and just like that we were heading out the door "Come on, Carlos!" I whisper shouted when I noticed he still was in the room "Coming!" he said a little too loud for my liking, but no one woke up, so no harm done… yet.

* * *

 **I WOULD HAVE HAD THIS DONE EARLIER BUT THIS WEEK I HAVE BEEN REALLY SICK, BUT I DID COME UP WITH A FEW IDEAS.**

 **DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO A CROSSOVER WITH DESCENDANTS/LIV AND MADDIE OR DESCENDANTS/ THE LODGE OR A TWILIGHT FANFIC OR POSSIBLY A STRANGER THINGS/DESCENDANTS CROSSOVER?**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

 **HOW WAS IT? GOOD, BAD, PLEASE LEAVE A REVEW AND CHEEK OUT MY OTHER STORY, BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

 **THRID PERSON POV**

The four teens rushed to the museum to steel the wand "Cheek your mirror." Mal said to Evie as she removed the spell from her wings and horns.

"Why is my mascara messed up!?" Evie said worried, her she isn't looking perfect "Yeah and while you're at it how about you look for the wand." Mal said as they ran to the museum.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **BEN'S POV**

It was a beautiful morning in Auradon (When isn't it) when I got a call from F.G to come to her office, after I got dressed and got everything tidied up and grabbed all the things I will need I left to go to F.G office.

I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before I heard F.G call come in, I opened the door and she suggested to a chair, after I sat down F.G said, "Ben there was a problem at the museum last night." She started "What? There has never been a break in here, this is Auradon." I said worried about what she is going to say next "Ben I know you think I am going to say the Vks did it, but I am not 100% sure that it was them, all that was found was a dark purple feather that had a trace of dark magic on it." She explained.

"What the only thing that matches that description is Diablo, but he is on the isle." I said, "Well we are going to do some more investigating but if it is the VKs I guess we will let the off with just grounding." She explained making me feel a bit better "Ok F.G I will keep an eye out for anything strange." I said before I left for my morning class, as I was walking my thoughts wandered back to the fact that Mal has looked as if she had hurt herself _' I can't believe I didn't tell her about it, I will have to tell her soon.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **THIRD-PERSON POV**

 **THE DATE**

Both Ben and Mal were enjoying their date at the enchanted lake, Ben was wearing his casual blue suit and Mal was wearing a light purple dress with a dark jacket.

"So, is this your first time?" Ben asked Mal "Well, we don't really date much on the isle, more like… gang activity." Mal answered while eating a jelly doughnut "Um… No, I meant, is this your first time eating a Jelly doughnut?" He asked again "Is it bad?" Mal asked as she wiped her mouth _'Shish, talk about not looking stupid.'_ Mal thought to herself.

* * *

 **I KNOW, CRINGE WORTHY BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET IT DONE CAUSE MY COMPUTER DIED YESTERDAY AND IT HAS COME BACK TO LIFE FOR THE MOMENT BUT I DON' KNOW IF IT WILL LAST.**

 **AND I THOUGHT UP SOME IDEAS, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHICH TO DO FIRST**

 **1: LIV AND MADDIE/DESCENDANTS AND THE LODGE CROSSOVER**

 **2: JUST LIV AND MADDIE/DESCENDANTS CROSSOVER**

 **3: JUST THE LODGE/DESCENDANTS**

 **4: THE VKS ARE NINJAS**

 **5: MAL TURNS EVIL FIC**

 **6: TWILIGHT BELLA WANTS REVENGE**

 **THOSE ARE THE IDEAS FOR NOW, SORRY FOR RAMBLING**

 **GOOD, BAD HOW WAS IT, ADVICE AND REQUEST ARE WELCOME**

 **BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**1: THANKYOU TheGreatGodzilla FOR YOUR HELP AND I WILL GET THAT STORY DONE SOON**

 **2: I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT SOMETHINGS BUT THEY ARE MEANT TO BE HIDDEN IN THE SENTENCES LIKE DIAVAL AND DIABLO, YES I KNOW BUT IF YOU READ HOW SLEEPING BEAUTY'S FAMILY MADE UP SOME REDICOULOS STORY THEY ALSO CHANGE DIAVALS BREED AND NAME** ** _(I CONSIDER DIAVAL A RAVEN AND DIABLO A CROW)_** **AND YES KING STEPHAN IS MAL'S DAD**

 **OK I HOPE I CLEARED SOME THINGS UP AND DON'T BE SUPRIZED IF IT SEEMS LIKE RIDDLE SOME OF THE TIME BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT RIDDLES LATLEY, OK NOW ON WITH THE SHOW**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

 **THIRD-POV**

 **FAMILY DAY**

It was, everyone was partying and spending time with their family (personally I do not like that sort of stuff anyway) while Jay was eating chocolate, Carlos was playing with Dude, Evie was talking with Belle and Mal was learning to play croquet.

Everything was going perfect… until of course Queen Leah had to come "Hello there." She said "Hi" Mal said

"Have we met?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm new I'm sort of like a… Transfer student."

"Oh yes"

"Grammy" Audrey said walking up to Queen Leah

"Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss, dear" Queen Leah said happily

This was basically a trigger warning for Mal, behind her the rest of the VKs noticed Audrey hugging Queen Leah and knew there was going to be trouble "Grammy?" Mal asked, using every ounce of her being to not to cause a scene." She said before turning towards her grandmother and said "Grammy

"Sleeping beauty's mother." She said before turning back to Queen Leah "Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl, unless you feel like taking another thousand-year nap." Audrey finished.

' _THAT'S IT!'_


	7. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **HEY GUYS JUST ASKING FOR YOUR ADVICE**

 **1: FIRST OFF, I KNOW A LOT OF YOU WANT MAL TO END UP WITH BEN IN THE DRAGON'S SECRET STORY, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT, SO SHE/HE DUMPS HIM/HER AND I KIND OF WANT TO HAVE IIT LIKE MAL AND UMA ARE EQUALS, AND BOTH HAVE A STRONG SISTER LIKE RELATIONSHIP.**

 **2: THEGREATGODZILLA AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A NINJA DESCENDANTS STORY SO THAT WILL HOPFULLY BE UP SOON.**

 **3: FERALG3 I AM WORKING ON YOUR REQUEST AND I WILL GET IT DONE SOON.**

 **4: SHOULD I WRITE A MYTHICAL CREATURE AU FOR DESCENDANTS OR NOT?**

 **5: SHOULD I HAVE A MAL, SIBLING STORY OR NOT?**

 **6: AND FINALLY SHOULD I HAVE A STORY ABOUT DOVE'S NEW CHARACTER ON THE LODGE JESS (I PERSONALLY LOVE HOW HER CHARACTER GETS BETWEEN SEAN AND SKYE) OR NOT?**

' **NOW YOU SEE THEM, NOW YOU DON'T' SHOULD BE ENDING SOON**

 **OK NOW THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR NOW**

 **SEE YOU LATER, BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **MAL'S POV**

"Hey. How dare you! How dare you two acts as I your heroes! You so called heroes are disgraceful!" I yelled at so called royals as my eyes began to glow green and my pupils became slits "What's going on?" Ben said ' _Great'_ I thought as Audrey said, "Thank goodness Ben you're here, we were just talking when Mal came up and started yelling at us!".

Acting like I was in the wrong "Mal. What's going on." Ben asked me, I decided to reveal my horns and wings, After I removed the spell I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Evie and the boys behind me, I turned back to see a worried look on Ben's face and a crowded around us "I am so sick of this, being treated like a villain no matter where I go! It's not my fault who my parents were! But at least on the isle there is understanding, here everyone treats me like I'm evil, even my own family!" I yelled, I could see Aroura pale at that "That's because you a no good, evil freak!" Audrey screamed in my face, most of the heroes gasped, the other heroes agreed, most of the Aks nodded their heads, the other Aks looked shocked or angry at what she said.

Chad was about to say something else when Aroura said "Audrey! How could you say that to your aunt!" which as expected, earned a lot of gasp from the so called good guys "Mum what are you talking about?! She isn't my aunt!" Audrey screeched, I turned around to Aroura and said "Keeping secrets now? Sister!" I asked, knowing the answer. Many people shocked at what I said, "Mal what do you mean? And why do you have wings?" Ben asked even more confused "It's a long story Ben." Evie said to him "Please, can you explain?" he asked "Fine. But none of you will like this new and we better start off with Cruella's story and we will make our way up shall we." I said not caring if they protested or not, they asked for this, I motioned for Carlos to start.

"My mother used to love dogs when she was little, she loved them even more then fashion. But her parents didn't allow her to have one. Over the years she got jealous of all the others with dogs so when she heard about a litter of Dalmatian puppies being born she when to adopt a pup, but because they assumed she wanted to make them into a coat they refused to sell her one. But she had her heart set on getting one by any means necessary and you know what happened after that. Yes, what she did as wrong but all she really wanted was a puppy of her own, was that so bad?" he explained, a lot of people were looking really surprised while others looked like they heard a really bad joke "You really expect us to believe idiotic story? As if." Chad said rudely.

After glaring at Chad, I turned and gave a sad smile to Carlos. Then I turned to Jay "Jay. Your turn." I said to him giving him a soft smile.

"K. My farther Jafar was a poor Iranian Muslim orphan alone with his sister in a place, full of Arabs and Berbers. He didn't want the place to be the poor stay poor and the rich stay rich, he wanted the Iranian people to get the credit they deserved for their designs, he wanted to make it a better place but no that was apparently a crime to want to change things for the better!" he yelled at the end, angry at the injustice. Aladdin and his family were extremely shocked.

"Evie. You don't have to do this." I said knowing she has been sensitive about the situation "It's fine M. Ok, so my mother's real name is Regina, when her husband died she was heartbroken. but she decided to be strong for Snow. She didn't want her to become obsessed with beauty like many other girls. But when Snow ran away, she was terrified that she was hurt. She looked for a long time, never giving up and when she found her with a bunch of Dwarfs well you could guess she was not happy. Point is all she was doing was looking out for her adopted daughter." Evie explained. Snow white started to cry while her husband comforted her, and her daughter stood there shocked.

I took a deep breath to help calm down "M. You don't have to do this." Evie said knowing how I get when I talk about this "But I do E, they need to know the truth about the 'villains'" I replied knowing I must do this.

"Not far from the Beauty Kingdom there is a place called The Moor's. My mother is half nature fairy and half dragon and I'm also part Nature fairy, part dragon but also part Human." I said the word like it was poison on my tongue "She had the most beautiful strong brown feathered wings that matched her hair and long twisted horns, she had the strongest wings of all the fairy's. One day she encountered a human boy named Stephan taking stones from the moors, after returning the stones, she leads him out of the Moors. They became the best of friends, and on her 16 birthday he gave her what he called true love kiss. But after a while he stopped coming, he started working for the current king of that time King Henry while Maleficent rose to become a protector of the Moors."

"At the time, the Moors and King Henry's Kingdom were at war. The war raged on for many years, after King Henry became ill he made a deal that whoever can kill my mother would be crowned king. Stephan being the little rat he was decided to pretend to come and warn her, drugged her and cut of her wings with an iron chain, and if you didn't know, iron burns fairy's. But that's not all, no he decided to be the dog he was and… and… and." I started shaking from the pure fury that coursed through me, I looked over to Evie and the boys "M, take a deep breath, go over to the forest take out your frustration there till you feel better and come back, meanwhile we will explain it to them ok." Evie said "Fine." I gritted out before spreading my dark purple, green and black wings and with a powerful gust, I was off to the forest to calm down ' _If I calm down.'_ I thought to myself as I flew off to try and calm down."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **Evie's POV**

People were yelling tons of different questions "OK QUIET EVERYONE!" I yelled which didn't work at all until Ben Yelled "EVERYONE QUIET, LET THEM EXPLAIN!" "Thank you, Ben. Now as we were saying King Stephan had a special lay down kiss while she was out like a light if you know what I mean (I think most people get it)." Which resulted in a lot of horrified and disgusted looks from the crowd "Now you know why Mal had to leave. After that he presented King Henry her wings, King Henry thought he killed her, resulting in him making Stephan King and Making it so Stephan and Leah would get married. After a while Maleficent saved a raven who she claimed to have only saved because she needed a servant but really, so she could have a companion.

A few years later Maleficent had become quiet cold to others and when she heard news of king Stephan having a baby she decided to get revenge, so she went and cursed Aroura to on her 16 birthdays to prick her finger on a spindle and fall into a death like sleep. So, King Stephan sent his daughter to be raised by the three fairies'. Maleficent watched from afar with Diaval. The three fairies gave the baby carrots to eat so Diaval and Maleficent decided to step in and look after her, if it wasn't for them Aroura would have been dead years ago from either thirst, starvation or even falling off a cliff!" I said which shocked everyone including the three fairies who didn't even know Maleficent was there "Over time Maleficent and Diaval became quite fond of Aroura, one-day Aroura encountered Maleficent and said she knew she was looking over since she was a child and even called her fairy godmother." I said. I noticed Aroura seemed to look quite guilty.

"Maleficent even let her into the Moors, and from then they became as close as family. Meanwhile King Stephan went even more insane and began looking for Maleficent, sending hundreds of soldiers to enter the moors. Eventually Aroura met Prince Philip in the woods and she began to fall in love. But the day before her 16th birthday she found out that Maleficent cursed her and went back to the kingdom and then she pricked her finger on the spindle and fell asleep. Meanwhile Maleficent and Diaval brought prince Philip to the castle and she set it, so the three fairies would get him to wake her up, but it didn't work." I said stopping for a moment to see everyone's reactions. Many people were very confused at this point.

"Maleficent, thinking that there was no hope left, went and kissed her on the fore head. It was enough to wake her up. See it was only true love that could wake her up, but there is more than one kind of love. But King Stephan sent his armies after them after trapping Maleficent under an iron chain net. Maleficent managed to transform Diaval into a dragon, and he helped fight some of them off. Meanwhile Aroura managed to find Maleficent's wings and released them, resulting in her having her wings back. Maleficent then was able to fight them of easier with her wings back but at one stage Maleficent and Stephan ha a one on one per say and it ended up with Maleficent sparing Stephan and Stephan trying to kill her from behind and falling off from missing. Aroura managed to convince the soldiers to stand down." I said taking a moment to let it sink in for everyone.

"Maleficent, Diaval and Aroura all lived in peace or awhile but when Queen Leah revived king Stephan he and his 'royal' family betrayed Maleficent and sent her to the isle!" I finished.

"So that means Maleficent is innocent?" Ben asked "Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner." I said "How do we know they aren't lying? They are the children of villains!" Chad accused "Actually you are the child of a villain Chad, your mother technical sent her step niece and nephew to the isle and her step sisters only wanted to feel loved by someone and her step mother wanted them to find someone to look after her girls, is that such a crime?!" I yelled "Wait. How do you know so much about Maleficent's past?" Lonnie asked, "If you spend any extended time with Mal or Maleficent, you'll hear it enough." I said. That's when I noticed Aroura was gone.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

After I left I flew into the woods to calm down. After I landed in a small meadow not too far away from Auradon prep, I started to have a breakdown and I stayed that way for a while before I heard voice call my name I stood up and turned around to see Aroura.

I narrowed my eyes at her before yelling at her "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" "Please Mal I only wan- "I cut her off they're by yelling "WHAT. ONLY WANT TO CAUSE MORE TROUBLE? RUIN MORE LIVES THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE? TELL MORE LIES THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE? I'M NOT GOING TO LISTIN TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH AS IT IS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!" I yelled at her.

* * *

 **Jay's POV**

"Hey where's Aroura?" Evie asked, I looked around to see her gone "You don't think?" I began "Left to see Mal, do you?" Carlos finished "If she did she will be in some big trouble, we better go look." Evie said, "I'll come with you." Ben said, "We'll come too." Lonnie said with Doug and Jane "Fine, but we better go now." Carlos said, "Evie use the mirror." I said "Right, Mirror, Mirror, in my hand where is Mal in this land." She rhymed "Oh no, guys we have a problem." She said before showing us the mirror which showed an angry Mal in a meadow with Aroura "We better hurry" I said as we all ran to where they are.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No-one's pov

* * *

"Mal!" Mal turned to see Evie, Jay, Carlos and all the Aks except Audrey (who ran off when she found out what her grandfather did) "What!?" She snapped, they stopped by Aroura "Mal, calm down and let Aroura explain. Please." Evie said to Mal. Mal looked at her with distrust, but she said fine "Mal, listen, I'm sorry for what happened, 'I never wanted to send you and Maleficent to the isle." She said.

"Yeah right! CAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY MY AND MY MOTHERS LIVES HAVE BEEN TERRIBLE! EVERYONE ON THE ISLE THOUGHT I WAS EVIL JUST LIKE MY FARTHER, EVEN MY MOTHER OWN THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY LIKE HIM! AND I HAD IT IN AURADON AS WELL PARTICUALY FROM MY SO-CALLED NIECE AUDREY! AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Mal yelled.

"Listen, Queen Leah revived my farther and he found us with a few of his loyalist and managed to catch Maleficent off guard, mainly because she was starting to feel the pregnancy and threatened me to help him or else he would kill her and her unborn child, you Mal." Aroura said.

Everyone gasped, everyone from the isle thought Aroura betrayed Maleficent and everyone from Auradon thought Maleficent was evil "Wait what!?" Mal said "Mal I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen." Aroura exclaimed, Mal started to breakdown, Evie ran to comfort Mal.

After family day Aroura and Mal amended things and enjoyed Ben's coronation.

Ben released the so-called villains and VKs after apologising to them. Aroura and Maleficent fixed their bond.

Queen Leah was sent to the isle.

Audrey became a social outcast after people started to state that she is just like her grandfather and even got the nickname loose nickers and ended up moving away with the three fairies'.

All the Vks were accepted along with their parents.

Jay and Lonnie started dating, as did Carlos and Jane, Evie and Doug and Mal and Ben.

* * *

THE END

Hope you liked it

Sorry for the short chapter

And, I will post an extra chapter explaining why the villains did what they did.

Bye


	11. Villains or victims

**Evil queen** \- Evil queen married Snow's farther because she loved him, and she was distraught when he died so she became a little over protective of Snow white. She simply didn't want Snow to become a brainless idiot who only thought about her appearance and when Snow ran away she was over come with worry. And when she found out about Snow living with seven men how do you think she felt? She was just an overprotective mother.

 **Jafar** – Agrabah is a place full Muslims that happened to be Arabs and Berbers but, the style of  
the buildings, mosques, palace and the society is heavily influenced by the Iranian culture and art. The owners of the culture and style got cut out of the society so Jafar tried to give them their well-deserved credit.

 **Cruella** – Cruella's parents didn't want her and her brother to have a dog cause in recent years, there have been people killed over 450 people were killed by dogs in today's Auradon, and 20000 alone in India. And over 2400 people were maimed, they also heard of some dogs are being trained by the Spanish Empire to kill people. Cruella's parents heard know about the loyalty of dogs toward their owners and willing to do everything for them, even killing people. And because of that, they forbade her and Cecil B to have dogs because they don't want them to use their pets as war dogs.

 **Yzma** \- Yzma wanted to overthrow Kuzco for being a total arrogant idiot and acting like a god back then. Yzma feared that he will cause a ruckus with the Spanish Empire by his behaviour for being a self-centred idiot. Although she despises Kuzco for having her fired, the original intention before she was fired is to make sure the Inca Empire and the Spanish Empire will have the good relationship with one another.

 **Gaston** – Gaston simply was a little too proud of himself and his self-image was a little too healthy. He must have known that Belle was intelligent and special other wise he could have loved one of the many dimbos that were loving him. And he only tried to kill the beast because he thought it was a danger to the town.

 **Mother Gothel** – Yes, she was in the wrong for kidnapping Rapunzel, but she also looked after her like she was her own daughter and it's not like she locked her up in a cell or anything like that. And she was just a little too focus on her looks like Gaston.

 **Hades** \- Hades despises Zeus for the idea that just because he is the one who rescued him and other their siblings from their dad, Kronus, he can command them in every way he wanted just because of this life debt. More than that, he made Hades the one who must take care of Kronus and his Titan allies in Tartarus against his will by naming him the Lord of the Dead.

 **Shan Yu** \- As the leader of his people, Shan Yu needed to think of their welfare and sake. When the Middle Kingdom/China sent an envoy to represent China and oversee the Xiongnu/Huns tribes on the Emperor's behalf, he instead openly plundered them and treated all of Shan Yu's people as animals. So, he decided to take the matter into his own hands and gathered an army and invade China for revenge.

 **Governor Ratcliffe** – He is an idiot and he make me ashamed to be English, he's a raciest and a… wait, am I supposed to be saying he's innocent? Nah, he's the main reason why I stopped watching about a quarter in. (I SERIOUSLY HATE THAT CHARACTER, HE CAN STAY IN A DITCH FOT ALL I CARE!) That and the fact that I didn't know which side I should like, because I have both English and Indian background.

 **Scar** \- Scar was always overlooked and underappreciated cause he was the runt of the family. No one believed he could do anything right and his farther made it clear that he preferred Mafusa over him. Scar thought he and the Hyenas would get more respect if he was king. All Scar wanted was to be appreciated.

 **Shere khan** – Shere Khan associated humans with death and destruction which is understandable since he is a Bengal tiger, which is an endangered species. He was simply trying to do what he felt was best for the jungle since man was usually killing animals and destroying the jungle by cutting the trees down and burning the jungle with fire.

 **Kaa** – Kaa was simply a hungry snake trying to get some food, since the only thing we see him swallow are rocks he must have been starving. He was a predator, so he had to have meat to survive and Mowgli seemed like a good meal at the time. After he simply wanted justice for all the injury's he had received from the man cub. Originally, he was a supporting character like Bagheera and Baloo but was changed to a villain cause of his species **(Which is stupid, and I personally think snakes are interesting.)**

 **Ursula** – Ursula ruled the ocean alongside with her brother king Triton. But she was banished after she began to take more risky ideas and even suggested they make peace with humans. After years of being banished, Ursula hated her brother. When Ariel came she simply agreed to help her become human, it wasn't her fault Ariel signed the contract without reading it, Ursula didn't force her, and she could have easily killed her instead. And in the end, she was understandably upset since her pet eels were killed.

 **Maleficent** – Maleficent was a good fairy with amazingly beautiful wings. But she fell in love with human who only cared for money and his position. She was tricked. It is understandable why she was angry and yes it was wrong of her to curse an innocent child, but she thought it would turn out like its farther. But she made up for it when she later ended up saving Aroura. Maleficent isn't a villain, Stephan is. **(Leah is a pain but isn't quite as bad).**

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and maybe made you think that not everyone is what they seem. And it can also apply in real life, like the quiet kid in school who rarely talks may be a talented performer or writer or artist or more. The popular people may be the real nasty ones. What I'm saying is don't listen to stereotypes cause if they were true I would be a combination of quiet, nerd, drama queen, serious and sometimes trickster :)**

 **Bye for now :)**


	12. Villains or victims 2

**Lady Tremaine:** Lady Tremaine was a single mother since her husband died and when she ended up looking after Cinderella she had three children to look after, she wanted to make sure they would be OK once they leave. She didn't want her daughters to be alone, so she tried to help them find a husband but being a single mother, she had to sometimes ask her daughters for some help. Cinderella just exaggerated it and Cinderella was always jealous of her step sisters cause their mum was still alive, leading Cinderella to have revenge on them by making up a fake story and framing them, making Lady Tremaine and her daughters get sent to the isle.

 **Dr Facilier:** Dr Facilier was royalty but after he joined the religion voodoo his parents mistake it for hoodoo, thinking their son was doing black magic they disowned him. Sending him to a rundown orphanage. Years later Facilier's only option was to turn to hoodoo or attempt to survive by steeling, which he never was very good at, at that time. He accidentally the mistake of messing with hoodoo and by the time he realised his mistake it was too late. He simply was forced to do what he had to do for survival and made a mistake.

 **Queen of Hearts:** Queen of Hearts mother was sadistic, crazy and cruel. She didn't know anything else. But unlike her mother she wasn't completely evil. Ever wonder how she got her minions like Jabberwocky? Jabberwocky was injured during a storm when she was a hatchling, getting separated from her pack. The next day the Queen of hearts found the injured dragon and secretly nursed it back to full health. She simply is misguided.

 **Captain Hook:** Captain Hook is in my opinion the better guy cause if you think about it Peter is a shady guy, kidnapping kids in the middle of the night and cut off Hooks hand and fed it to a croc, leading Hook to be hunted by a giant reptile. Yes, Hook wasn't the best but how bad was he compared to Peter? And he didn't seem too bad to his crew and he just wanted to put a stop to Peters rain of terror. Captain Hook was a victim.

 **Frollo:** Frollo got a little too into religion and started to go the wrong way with it. And at that time, he wasn't the only one to treat Gypsys terrible, basically everyone back then (Even now which is stupid since Gypsys don't steel as much as a common kid, teacher or any other person. They are just people with a different view, one thing for sure is Gypsys are loyal which I can't say about everyone) Frollo simply got too into religion.

* * *

 **Please let me know if there are any other villains you would like me to include**


	13. Another AN

**A/N**

Hi, so I know this story is finished and all but what would you say if I told you I was considering making an alternative spin on the story?

I was going over this story and the ending kind of bugs me, I thought of a different ending starting from the coronation, but I would like to see if anyone would be interested in reading it and if you had any preferences on the title.

Also, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and my other stories as well. Sorry if this isn't really well written, I have been having nightmares/memories of primary/elementary school for the last few months, if you knew would cringe (It was bad. Hence why I tend to put messages against bulling of every kind and against stereotyping), so I haven't had much sleep in almost ten years.

Please comment (Even if you don't normally comment) if you would like me to write an alternative version of this or not.


End file.
